


How Ron Got Hermione

by Shadowhunter415



Series: Terrible Pickup Lines [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Ron Weasley has terrible pickup lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunter415/pseuds/Shadowhunter415
Summary: Explanation of how Ron got Hermione in the series. Answer was pick up lines.





	How Ron Got Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm late with this. I'm planning on trying to upload three fics today if I am able to finish them that quickly. I'm not making excuses but it is hard to think of pairings you people might read. So anyway if you got any pairings you would like to see leave them in the comments and I might choose to use them. Hope you enjoy.

"You know Hermione I have a basilisk that could go into your Chamber of Secrets."  
"First off Ron your mouth is a Chamber of Secrets that should never be opened. And secondly your 'basilisk' is more like a worm than anything."  
"Oy what's that supposed to mean?"  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"You want to know what my boggart is?"  
"Spiders?"  
" No you walking away before I can get your number."  
*Hermione walks away shaking her head*  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Ten points to Gryfinndor."  
"Ron you aren't a prefect you can't give points."  
"Maybe not but I could perfect for you."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Are we on the Hogwarts Express?"  
"We are in a tent hiding from He Who Must Not Be Named."  
"Because I feel like we are heading somewhere magical."  
*Hermione gives a tiny smile*  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Are you a golden snitch cuz you are the greatest catch of my life?"  
*Hermione walks away*  
"Ron as a friend I don't think that line will do anything to help you with Hermione. She isn't a die hard quidditch fan like us."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Are you a dementor because I'm pretty sure I'd die if you kissed me."  
"Ugh stop with these lines Ron. They make you sound like a prat."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Did you use a Stupify charm or are you a natural stunner?"  
"I will use one if you don't stop with these horrendous lines."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Can I try to make you moan like Myrtle."  
"I'm already doing it since your lines are so awful."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"The Sorting House has spoken and you belong in my House."  
"We graduated 2 years ago and I WAS in the same house as you were nitwit."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Hey Ron do you play quidditch?"  
"You know I do Hermione."  
"Good because I know a Keeper when I see one."  
*Ron blushes*

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. If you liked this give me a kudos or comment on it. If you hated this then I would advise you to not read this again. Seriously though leave pairing suggestions from any fandom and I'll look into right good lines for that pairing.


End file.
